


Draecember 2017 Day Thirty One: "Thank You"

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [31]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Letter, Thanks, draecember2017, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: In the finale of Draecember, Jen has received word from an archivist in The Exodar that wants her to come to town and share her story for permanent public records. Jen pens a thank you letter and sheds some light on why this means a lot to her.





	Draecember 2017 Day Thirty One: "Thank You"

Dear Archivist Jovir

First off, thank you for taking an interest in my story. The warmth in my heart cannot be fully expressed through a quill when I saw your letter and read it. I humbly accept your invitation to travel to the Exodar and recount my history to you to be kept for the personal records of our people in hopes that it will shed some light on who I am. Though it will be much easier to go into the details once I am there, let me take the time in this letter to you to tell you why this means a great deal to myself.

Twenty-five thousand plus years ago I made a choice. My heart had always belonged to our people and the way Sargeras looked at our people and told us of our greatness, well, I believed him. I believed what he said in regards to the greatness of our people and I will stand by it to this day. What I changed my opinion on was what he said made us great. It wasn't our raw military might or the way we wove Arcane magic like no other race could, it was the unity of our people. We were strong in all of our aspects of society, an advanced race, and he feared that. What made us strong was our bond to each other, and he took that away. Whether inadvertently or not, he shattered the dream of a unified Eredar people by severing our people and having them be hunted across the stars. The Eredar he recruited into his ranks were powerful but unfulfilled. Velen and the ones that left were equally as powerful, and even at the time I never saw it and only saw them as a betrayal of the glorious Eredar race. For us, the Man’ari, we were continuing the lineage of the Eredar and those that left were forsaking their people. We were blinded, we thought we could go on without them. In truth form that day forward, any hope of our people reaching their highest potential was gone forever. Sargeras was the one that destroyed our people and myself as someone who always thought I was the one that fought for our people didn’t see that until millennia later.

Obviously I left the Legion and those details will come later, but the struggles I have today and with our people as a whole is the question of loyalty. I will not ever tell people they should forgive me, or expect them to. I fully expect people will go to their graves hating me for the crimes I committed or helped support and nothing about that will ever change. My story, from birth to the demise of the Burning Legion is one hallmarked by betrayal. I betrayed our people, then betrayed the Legion and for me to tell people that I'm here for good and fighting on their side is just air. The only thing I could do was take action, and that I did. Since coming to Azeroth I served against the Lich King in Northrend, spent a couple years helping any person that called Azeroth their home, and fought against the organization I help build up on another world and then back on my own home planet that was shattered by my own hand. All of this to say that while I do not expect any form of forgiveness, I hope these actions, as well as the ones I do for the rest of my life, give people the necessary evidence to form the right opinion of me, whatever that opinion may be. 

In closing, I have a few words. I told you I wanted to explain why someone taking an interest in my story was important to me, and I think it all boils down to necessity. The Jen of Argus had no hope of defeating the Burning Legion, the Jen that joined the Legion did. I feel as if I took an unorthodox way to achieving the goals I had for my people and while they are terrible, I couldn’t have done it without them. I hope that by telling people my entire life’s story in context, that they may at least tolerate my existence a bit more and give me a chance to show my true allegiances. I have always been loyal to my people, I just couldn’t see who they really were at the time and chose poorly. I hope sharing my story allows the members of our race and of Azeroth as a whole to see the reasons behind my decisions and the acknowledgments to my mistakes. Again, thank you for taking the time to record my story. I’d like to extend personal thanks ahead to anyone that takes the time to read my story, as it would mean the world to myself for even that small gesture, whether you agree with me or not. I look forward to our meeting soon.

Kind regards

Jenovaar (Jen)

**Author's Note:**

> A personal thank you of mine goes out to anyone that took the time out of their busy holiday schedule to read through all 31 of these prompts. Special thank you to the organizers of Draecember for giving the opportunity to keep me creatively involved in writing about a character so near and dear to my own heart. This serves as my personal thank you to anyone that read through it all and I hope you continue to read whatever I have in store for the future.


End file.
